


Акро-драбблы

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and missed my elves, just wanted to try, like acrostic but it's prose, one of them is POV, two ficlets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла-переростка, первые буквы абзацев каждого из которых слагаются в имена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акро-драбблы

**Author's Note:**

> Первые буквы абзацев для удобства выделены полужирным. Получившееся слово в каждом драббле - тот, о ком думает эльф-герой драббла (т. е. в фике, где слагается имя МЕЛУДИР, герой Ферен, и наоборот).  
> Второй драббл - ПОВ.

ОТКРОВЕНИЕ

 

**М** аленькие ярко-зеленые кленовые листки чуть покачиваются на ветру. Кажутся хрупкими: тронь — и повредишь этого свидетеля весны. Только кажутся, Ферен знает.

**Е** ще один день. Так странно — никогда раньше Ферену не приходило в голову считать дни. Никогда раньше Мелудир не покидал Зеленолесья, дело наверняка в этом. Интересно, считал ли дни Мелудир, когда Ферен уходил в дозор?

**Л** истья блестят на солнце яркой зеленью — такое бывает только в начале весны. Потом цвет станет более насыщенным, привычным. Привычный… Да, Ферен слишком привык, что Мелудир всегда дома. «Мелудир» и «дом» в его мыслях стали так тесно связаны, что сейчас Ферену временами становилось не по себе: дом есть, но Мелудир в Лотлориэне. Так есть ли дом?

**У** дивительно все-таки, как исподволь, незаметно текли эти внутренние изменения. А если бы Мелудир никуда не поехал, понял бы Ферен, до какой степени тот стал для него важным? И Мелудир, получается, понял раньше — Ферен ведь часто уходил в дозоры. Или дозоры не считаются?

**Д** ятел стучит где-то в лесу — наверное, на старой ели: она болеет последний год. Сможет ли дятел съесть всех жучков? Мелудир бы ответил — он гораздо ближе к деревьям. Ферен трясет головой.

**И** нтересно, как сейчас там, в Лотлориэне? Мэллорны, наверное, очень красивые, Мелудиру должно понравиться. А если понравится насколько, что он не захочет возвращаться? Нет, глупости. Скорее попросит себе саженец.

**Р** ослый каштан зашумел листвой от налетевшего ветра. Ферен заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Ничего. Будет еще один день, и еще, а когда птицы перестанут петь, Мелудир вернется. Ферен узнает заранее, что Зеленолесское посольство едет домой, и отправится к опушке леса. И когда Мелудир соскочит с коня, Ферен скажет: «Я соскучился».

_06.05.2016_

 

ПИСЬМО

 

**Ф** ерен, знаешь, Лотлориэн совсем не похож на Зеленолесье. И дело не только в мэллорнах, тут другой дух. У нас как-то более свободно. Может, мне так кажется, потому что Зеленолесье — дом, а здесь я гость. Ты только не подумай, что к нам как-нибудь не так относятся или что-то в этом роде, — нет. Все хорошо, но по-другому. Может, я привыкну, пока мы будем здесь.

**Е** сли бы ты знал, Ферен, как непривычно в полях! С того времени, как мы покинули наш лес, я все время чувствовал себя неуютно, пока на горизонте не показалась опушка Лотлориэна. Хотя Озерный город тоже совсем не в лесу, но… Наверное, дело в том, что от озера до дома совсем близко. И что в Озерный город мы каждый раз ездим вместе.

**Р** аньше — ты знаешь, раньше я иногда задумывался, как это — быть тем, кто уезжает. До этого ведь только ты отлучался надолго, а я ждал. Знаешь, Ферен, нет большой разницы, кроме того, что дома привычней и спокойнее. Хотя я очень рад, что меня взяли в посольство, и Карас Галадон правда волшебный. Но скучаю я точно так же.

**Е** ще вспомнилось недавно, что эльфенком я хотел жить на дереве, как птица. Тебя это очень насмешило. Так вот, на дереве, конечно, забавно, но наш дом нравится мне больше. Хотя тут я очень пристрастен. Может, если бы ты поехал с нами, флэты и таланы стали бы мне милее. Только не думай, что мне скучно или неинтересно, раз я все время пишу тебе о тебе! Просто сложно не писать про тебя, когда я о тебе думаю. А о ком еще мне думать, когда я пишу?

**Н** о, честно говоря, я очень жду возвращения. Даже пусть опять придется ехать через открытые всем ветрам поля. Каждый раз, когда я ничем не занят, вспоминаю о тебе, и мне становится одиноко. Как ты с этим справляешься, когда уходишь в дозор? Или там ты занят все время? Расскажешь мне, когда я вернусь…

Скучаю,  
Мелудир

_06.05.2016_


End file.
